ffxivfandomcom-20200223-history
Into a Copper Hell
| type =main | start = Momodi | end = Momodi | prereq = | lvl =17 | class = | job = | grandcompany = | loc = Ul'dah - Steps of Nald | lodestone = | xp = 7280 | money =848 | rep = | reward = 40px|link=Hi-Potion40px|link=Ether | optional reward =40px|link=Hard Leather Belt40px|link=Rope Belt 40px|link=Allagan Bronze Piece | previous = | next = | transcript = }} Objectives *Speak with Painted Mesa. *Speak with the Stone Torch before Copperbell Mines. *Use the duty finder to enter copperbell mines. *Report to Painted Mesa. *Speak with Momodi. Description Momodi is waiting to brief you on your task. Rewards Unlocks * * *Access to Copperbell Mines through the Duty Finder. Walkthrough *Accept the quest from Momodi. *Speak with Painted Mesa. *Make your way to the Copperbell Mines, located east of Horizon in Western Thanalan. *Use the Duty Finder to enter the dungeon. Refer to the dungeon article for a detailed guide. *Once completed, return to the Quicksand and speak with Painted Mesa to enter an instance synced to level 21. **You'll encounter a Filthy Bodyguard, a Boastful Bodyguard, and a Raucous Bodyguard. It's not a very complicated fight, and should be completed quickly. After the encounter, Y'shtola will appear. *Once you're out of the instanced battle, speak with Momodi to complete the quest. Journal *It would seem that a horde of hecatoncheires has been wreaking havoc in the depths of Copperbell Mines. So that mining operations may resume, Papashan bids you subdue the hulking creatures. In preparation for the mission, the stationmaster suggests that you speak with Painted Mesa, an employee of Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern. *You learn from Painted Mesa that Copperbell Mines were reopened in order to meet the pressing demand for building materials created in the wake of the Calamity. Without a steady supply, Ul'dah's nascent recovery may slow to a standstill. Make your way to the mines, and report to the Stone Torch who stands guard at the entrance. *You've been granted permission to enter the mines. Make your way through the tunnels, putting down any hecatoncheires you encounter. **Copperbell Mines can be accessed via the Duty Finder. *You have succeeded in subduing the hecatoncheires. Report back to Painted Mesa at the Quicksand. *Your conversation with Painted Mesa is cut short by a shrill cry. Rushing to the origin of the exclamation, you find a woman being harassed by ruffians, and hurl yourself in harm's way to protect her. Immediately thereafter, Y'shtola arrives. *After praising your courage, Y'shtola reveals that she belongs to an order called the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and invites you to join them. But who exactly are these Scions, and what is their agenda? Perhaps Momodi can shed some light on these questions. *In the course of your travels, you have crossed paths with myriad individuals, some of whom you have positively influenced. One such individual is the young conjurer Edda, who reveals that you have inspired her to embark upon a new journey as an adventurer. You sense that you, too, must soon embark upon a new journey of your own. Speak with Momodi again when you have resolved to take the first step. Category:A Realm Reborn Main Scenario Quests